


Vices

by haeym



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M, Mirror Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how Kim Heechul (with the help of Cho Kyuhyun) managed to drag Professor Shim out of his sexless limbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_happy_twat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a_happy_twat).



'Bad mood' doesn't really do justice to Shim Changmin's current state of mind and the students had surely noticed it. The numerous whispers and rumors and maybe even a few additional written messages had changed owners in the hallways and classrooms to make everyone sure not to bother the professors' resident bitchface. The sad thing is, Changmin knows that he is the main topic of their gossiping. Even sadder thing is that the main reason behind it and Changmin's grumpy mood is not Changmin himself but the very famous – or infamous, depends how do you want to view it – literature professor Kim Heechul and the game addict of a math professor Cho Kyuhyun, who sometimes has been dubbed as Changmin's best friend.  
  
But since Changmin is the youngest and in his own opinion also a normal person, he's not going to admit that those colleagues of his are his actual friends. No way in hell.  
  
It's not like Changmin has hate to spare for them every day, he has to save something for his lazyass students. And occasionally for some janitors moving his property without permission in the classroom too, and for cafeteria ladies who offer him ridiculously over-priced snacks – gross ones, he likes to add – but today is a special day in Changmin's short and miserable history: Heechul and Kyuhyun are going to drag him to a nightclub. And there's no way he can avoid it.

 

*

 

Earlier that morning, Heechul had barged into his precious classroom Kyuhyun right behind him and a evil glimmer in his eyes. Changmin had given them a nonplussed look which Kyuhyun likes to call a 'wide-eyed bambi'-look and Heechul had moved to his side with a very, very devilish look adorning his features.  
  
”Shim, you're coming with us today. We're going to take you to a party to see if that could wipe the permanent ugly frown from your face.”  
  
Kyuhyun had nodded enthusiastically. Changmin had flaunted them both a disapproving look and continued scribbling down some vague words about last week's psychology lecture.  
  
”I know what you're thinking Shim. You're going to drag that pretty ass of yours with us or I'm going to give the students something more to gossip about. I'm pretty sure they would like to hmm, perhaps to know your home address, right? I bet they would love to come to your place to show their gratitude since everyone surely loves a freedom-robbing professor!”  
  
Changmin had groaned.  
  
”I take that as a 'yes', Shim!”  
  
Kyuhyun had had some sort of a weird look of victory on his face when Heechul had pumped his fist and frolicked off the clean and neat classroom. Kyuhyun had told him to dress up in something fancy before following Heechul's lead.

 

  
The memory makes his headache worse and he picks a ballpoint pencil he had misplaced on the table and puts it gently back to his navy blue pencil case. A student coughs in the otherwise silent classroom bathing in the afternoon sun and the poor lad gets to feel Changmin's deathly glare on him for disturbing the valuable study session.  
  
30 minutes later he dismisses the class and wants to throw his coffee mug out of the window.  
  
31 minutes later a mouse-like girl knocks on the door and delivers him a letter with a folded, red paper inside. He shoos the girl away before he opens the crimson paper which has a short message in Heechul eccentric handwriting inside:  
  
”Pick-up at 8, be ready  _dear Changdol._  ψ(｀∇´)ψ ”  
  
He results in throwing a nibbled pencil to the back of the room.

 

*

 

He stares at his reflection in the mirror. A pair of round, asymmetrical eyes look back and he averts his gaze to the pouty lips. Changmin lets out a depressing sigh before he ruffles his hair and combs some wax with intoxicating fragrance into his dark curls. He casually messes the hair, hoping for it to give him a youthful look. He's not that old but his colleagues keep giving him pitiful looks. He just wants to make sure no one is going to mistake him for a 40-year-old ahjussi today.  
  
Changmin reminds himself that at least he's still younger than that damn Kyuhyun – only a few days though but younger anyways, he likes to add – and sometimes he hangs out with Minho and Jonghyun who are even younger than him. That doesn't make him a dusty relic, right? Dusty relics don't play video games, right?  
  
He washes his hands and exits the bathroom with a lingering trail of musky cologne.  
  
He's not really sure about the party they are heading to tonight but he decides to change his gorgeous black, thick-framed Dolce & Gabbana's to contacts and to pull on his favorite red skinny jeans. Just because he happens to know without Heechul's curious glances and extremely exhilarating comments that they make his legs look sinfully long and sexy. He opts for a casual t-shirt with a v-neck and throws on his favorite dark blazer.

 

*

 

Heechul whistles when he gets into the old red van and Kyuhyun makes a sarcastic remark about his pants. Changmin pretends to be deaf and settles with fastening his seat belt and zoning out of the window. His colleagues continue their light squabble which Changmin interrupted until Heechul makes a rather radical u-turn and his butt-ugly red Hyundai is suddenly neatly parked to some unknown backyard.  
  
All three clamber out of the car and Heechul starts marching towards the building nearby. Changmin is about to ask if he locked the doors but Kyuhyun running off to catch their hyung convinces him to swallow his question. Changmin thanks his long legs as he reaches them in less than five seconds.  
  
Heechul looks more like his true self, dressed up in a glittery shirt and pants almost as tight as Changmin's red ones. He has his old, red enamel shoes with remarkable heels on – because he doesn't want to be dwarf compared to Changmin, he always says – and Changmin thinks he has also on a fair amount of eyeshadow and kohl lining his eyes but the fake glasses and the darkness of the street makes it a tad hard to be exactly sure. Kyuhyun on the other hand looks like his nerdy self.  
  
Changmin gets momentarily lost in watching the smoke rising from Heechul's cigarette and when the oldest speaks up, Changmin jumps a little.  
  
”Let's go pretty boys! And Changmin, dear, try to have some fun, okay?”  
  
Changmin frowns for the nth time.  
  
”- and try to like, smile a little too. I know some might find that pout of yours attractive but believe me, the majority doesn't.”  
  
Heechul squints his eyes at him and Changmin turns his face to Kyuhyun who's trying to hold in his laughter. Heechul turns on his heels, leaving his younger friends behind and walks closer to the shady entrance of the nightclub. Or Changmin thinks it is a nightclub.  
  
The heady scent and loud music assault them as the trio steps in. Suffocating heat embraces Changmin for a moment until he gets used to it and the music efficiently mutes Heechul's question which Changmin imagines to be something like 'you okay Shim?'. He blinks his eyes a few times before he realizes that the place is not something a proper citizen would call a nightclub or a bar. Heechul's party seems to be more like a visit to a strip club.  
  
Kyuhyun's astonishment gives him a reasonable amount of solace but when Heechul tries to sneak towards the bar in the middle of the occupied poles, Changmin grabs his arm in a slightly dazzled state. Kyuhyun lets out a quiet laugh before asking.  
  
”Hyung, what the hell?”  
  
Heechul turns to them with an arrogant look on his face. He gives Changmin a smirk before he looks at Kyuhyun with a bored expression.  
  
”Listen now pale boy, why do you think we are here? We are here to hook Changdol up, remember? No one in a normal club wouldn't have had the courage to even approach him, you idiot. Now bitches, let's go get some drinks!”  
  
Heechul waves his hand and hurries to the counter. Changmin sighs and tries to keep his gaze in the floor as he follows Heechul and dumbfounded Kyuhyun, not wanting to bother the eager half-naked dancers with any more pairs of feasting eyes.

 

*

 

The bartender appears to be an old acquaintance of Heechul and even he tells Changmin to cheer up a little and offers him a free drink. Kyuhyun says he has a permanent bitchface and the man takes his words back. Changmin continues to feel awkward and out of place and when the trio in front of him is suddenly moving to the direction x, Changmin has to snap out of his daydreams involving the next week's classes.  
  
To his horror, the bartender leads them to a compartment with a long, shiny pole in the middle of the table. Kyuhyun's jaw hits the floor and Heechul hums with a satisfied voice.  
  
”Your star will be here soon, she's really pretty. I'll ask someone to bring you your drinks as soon as possible, just sit down and wait.”  
  
Changmin is sure the man winks at him when he leaves and Changmin's not so silent groan is audible for Heechul who slaps his forearm. He gives his hyung a sour look but sits down nonetheless while Kyuhyun is drooling at the other almost naked strippers on display. Changmin glances quickly around the place, his eyes registering a few other compartments similar to theirs and a slightly broken stage in the utmost corner. Since it's not that late yet, the club is still pretty quiet. There's a couple of other groups but Changmin thinks the overall amount of people is less than 20.  
  
Their 'star' is petite but bold young woman with high heels on. She doesn't have much clothing on to even begin with and when Kyuhyun accidentally spills his drink on his own lap because of the sheer surprise, the girl just laughs. Changmin thinks she's pretty but deep in his thoughts he pities her.  
  
Heechul seems far more interested in having a heated conversation over the phone whereas Kyuhyun is the exact opposite and takes in the sight of the woman shedding her clothes. Changmin is happy that the table is wide enough to support both the girl and the amount of drinks laid on it. When he notices Kyuhyun bobbing his head suggestively to the beat of the music and keeping his eyes on the girl who's wearing only her hot pink thong and bra anymore, he decides it's time for him to turn his eyes away and gulp down the fifth shot of tequila.  
  
A loud laughter from the compartment across from theirs makes Changmin to turn to that direction. Four 50-something-year-old business men are sitting around the table, clapping for someone who Changmin assumes to be their star. To his surprise their star isn't a woman, but a young man pretty close to Changmin's age and who's legs rivals his and who's face makes Changmin suddenly feel hot.  
  
Changmin lets his gaze linger for too long and when he realizes his mistake, their eyes lock for a brief second when the man passes their table. He has a strong gaze, deliciously slanted dark eyes and Changmin thinks he must look like a fish gaping at him right now. He quickly turns his head back to their own table and Heechul sends him a weird look while pouring him another shot.

 

*

 

The gorgeous stripper near their table gets Changmin's undivided attention. At first he sneaks a couple of glances but after a while he just settles for blatantly staring at the stripper entertaining the men Changmin decided to call grandpas. Kyuhyun seems satisfied when he realizes that his friends are not really interested in the girl dancing on their table.  
  
Heechul keeps on pouring more drinks for Changmin.  
  
The male star is gracious. His bronze skin glistens under the dim lights of the room as he swirls around the pole. His lush, red lips are parted in the most sensual way and Changmin deems his hips to be the most sinful thing on earth. The man bucks against the pole, his leather pants riding low. Changmin stares at him with his big, round eyes when removes his white wifebeater.  
  
Arousal spikes in Changmin when the man moves his hands to remove his belt and to open his fly. He lets his jeans drop and the grandpa choir around him makes approving noises, loud enough for Changmin to hear them although music is filling the entire place. The star is wearing simple black thong as well and Changmin's eyes widen even more when he sees what the man has to offer. When the stripper slips his hands underneath the flimsy piece of fabric to drag it away, Changmin turns his head away abruptly – only to find himself face to face with Heechul.  
  
”Shim, this is a strip club. It's okay to stare.”  
  
Before Changmin can stammer anything back, Heechul continues with a twisted smile and dirty whisper.  
  
”I didn't know you swing that way Shim. You should have said something.”  
  
Heechul's breath lingers in his ear and Changmin shudders a little. He flashes a suspicious expression to Heechul who hands him a shot glass filled to the brim with liquid. Heechul dumps the contents of his own glass in his mouth and sneers. Changmin keeps staring at him with the shot glass in his hand.  
  
”Now Changdol, drink it down since I have a friend to introduce to you.”  
  
Heechul smirks at him one more time before he stands up and shouts.  
  
”Hey, Yundol! Come here!”  
  
Changmin turns to see the star from the grandpa table to give Heechul a blinding smile and hurry to theirs – luckily with his black leather pants back on. Changmin makes a mental note to thank Heechul for making him drink the shot earlier because otherwise he would have choked on it right now.  
  
Heechul's friend is no other than Seoul's hottest male stripper, Jung Yunho. Changmin wouldn't have know unless Kyuhyun had leaned in and whispered in a hushed voice but he can't bring himself to be embarrassed about it. Hell, honorable people shouldn't know about the most popular strippers in town. Changmin makes a small mental note to tease Kyuhyun about it later.  
  
Now that Yunho is standing there, Changmin allows his eyes to linger on the gorgeous male presented in front of him. He takes in the strong thighs and lean body, chest covered by a sheen of sweat thanks to the previous show for the grandpas. Changmin feels blood rushing to his face when Heechul decides to continue his speech.  
  
“Yunho, this is my dear friend Shim Changmin. Changmin, Jung Yunho... but you probably knew that already.”  
  
Changmin tries to give him a meek smile but in the end he thinks it probably looks more like a scowl thanks to his pouty lips. Heechul keeps on his devil's mask but Yunho – oh Yunho – he's like a sun in compact form.  
  
Heechul says something but Changmin is too dazed to notice anything else than Yunho and his magnificent face. There's a beauty spot decorating his upper lip and his smile is nearly blinding. Changmin snaps out of his world when he realizes his being rude but Yunho doesn't seem to care. Heechul smashes all three of them on the narrow bench and poor Changmin finds himself trapped between him and Yunho.  
  
He follows Heechul's hand taking a hold of the tequila bottle and pouring drinks for them. He might say something again but everything Changmin hears is blood roaring in his ears and heart pounding erratically in his chest. He keeps his gaze down, not having enough courage to lift his head and look at Yunho who is trying to keep up with Heechul's conversation.  
  
Changmin allows his eyes to travel from his knees to Yunho's leather-clad ones. The black material shimmers in the red light and the seams accentuate his lengthy legs. His gaze keeps climbing higher and higher and follow the seam inside his thigh until it reaches the crux.  
  
His mind is screaming and he manages to silence the gasp escaping his mouth when he sees what this Jung Yunho has to offer. He lets his eyes feast on the sight of his rather expressive bulge and Changmin feels the blush from his cheeks to rush south.  
  
Heechul pats him on the back pretty forcefully and mutters something like 'earth to Changmin, hello, hello' and it makes him lift his head. Yunho slides his right hand to Changmin's thigh and oh dear, it makes his head sway. Changmin looks blearily through his contacts and damn, it is really hard to concentrate on anything when Jung fucking hot Yunho is rubbing small circles with his thumb on his inner thigh. He registers Yunho's left hand to take his shot glass and offer it to him.  
  
“Here, have a drink Changmin!”  
  
Changmin takes the glass and he is suddenly hyperaware of everything. Hyperaware of the lady twenty meters away from their compartment, hyperaware of Kyuhyun staring at him, hyperaware of Yunho, of his breathing and of his seducing hand on his thigh and he thinks he can even feel the other man's heartbeat through his touch. He feels the arousal burning in his veins and it's so hot, so unbearably hot again. He looks at Yunho with his wide eyes and then Heechul who seems to be more interested in his phone again. He turns back to Yunho and is about to say something but his brain-mouth-hand coordination is not working properly and he ends up drinking his shot in one go.  
  
When he finally manages to say something – not the thing he originally intended – the words leave his mouth with an unnecessary rush.  
  
“I really need to use the toilet.”  
  
He clamps his mouth shut and tries to keep on a serious face.  
  
Yunho studies his face with an unreadable expression before the corners of his mouth lift a little and he nods at Changmin. Heechul gives them a bored look before answering to Changmin's sudden outburst.  
  
“Yeah, it's there, around the corner or something. Uhm, right Yundol? Maybe you can take Changminnie there, it's his first night here after all.”  
  
Yunho nods enthusiastically and springs up from his seat. His smiles that stupidly handsome smile of his again.  
  
Changmin leaves his seat less gracefully. When he gets out of their compartment, he is about to make friends with the floor but luckily Yunho is there to save him. Changmin feels a strong pair of hands take a hold of his slender hips before he actually trips over and Yunho pulls him back to his feet. He manages to stutter out a faint 'thank you'.  
  
“Here, Changmin, let's go this way.”  
  
Yunho's words are poured on him and Changmin feels like he's drowning. The tones are soft and rough at the same time and it's like liquid velvet to his ears. Yunho leads him out of the bar to a nearly dark corridor, his hands never leaving Changmin's hips, guiding, and his breath never receding from Changmin's neck.  
  
When the sounds of the bar are almost completely muted and the lights are quite not reaching the floor in front of Changmin's feet anymore, Yunho presses him against the wall and breathes hotly against Changmin's neck. The sensation makes shivers run down Changmin's spine and he moans involuntarily. Yunho strokes his sides with his long fingers.  
  
“Changminnie.”  
  
Yunho purrs and nips at his neck with a gentle manner. Changmin shudders almost forcefully before letting out an another litany of incoherent words.  
  
“Oh god, fuck me Yunho-sshi, fuck me.”  
  
Changmin feels him lick a long stripe along his spine and he muffles a cry.  
  
“Just Yunho, Changminnie. And not here.”  
  
He sees Yunho's hand reach into the soothing darkness and before he knows, they stumble in a room with fluorescent lights on. The sudden amount of light makes his eyes hurt and he roams blindly in the unknown room for a moment. When he opens his eyes, he sees a large mirror propped up on a sturdy table covered with makeup and hair products. The room smells stuffy and it's not very large, a huge wardrobe placed next to the mirror table wall. Round, dusky lights line the mirror and Changmin finds himself staring at his own reflection for the second time that day.  
  
“This is not a toilet.”  
  
“It isn't. Did you really want to go to the toilet?”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“That's what I thought too.”  
  
Yunho appears behind him, his smile soft yet sexy and he wraps his hands back around Changmin's waist. The room is dark behind them and the lights illuminate their features beautifully. Yunho places a kiss on Changmin's neck as slides the blazer off his shoulders. Changmin feels him nuzzle his now bare shoulder and he turns his gaze away from the mirror, unable to watch it. He shuts his eyes.  
  
“Fuck Changminnie, you are so pretty. Can I kiss you?”  
  
Yunho spins him in his arms in no time, Changmin opening his eyes and staring at the depths of Yunho's eyes. His gaze is burning on Yunho, hazel eyes wide open when he utters a positive sound. But it's Changmin who presses his lips against Yunho's first, hurriedly and he almost misses but Yunho is there to guide him again, mouth pressing to his and those plump lips Changmin admired earlier warm and inviting.  
  
Yunho breaks the kiss.  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
“26.”  
  
“Good, let me take care of you then.”  
  
Changmin whimpers when he feels Yunho's fingers curl around the hem of his shirt. He lets him tug it upwards and lifts his arms to help Yunho to remove the piece of clothing. Stale air hits his naked chest, making his nipples to perk out nicely. He hears Yunho hum, voice lower than before. Changmin twists his long neck, embarrassed because of the sudden exposure.  
  
“Are you excited? Is this what you wanted? Me seeing everything, all of you. Did you daydream about me stripping only for you when you watched me perform?”  
  
Yunho rolls a nub in his mouth and licks it, scrapes his teeth over it. Changmin shuts his eyes again, the sight too arousing and he clenches his hands at his side. Yunho swirls his tongue before unlatching himself.  
  
“Changmin, Changmin, you are so unbelievable, like heaven presented in front of me. Your lips are gorgeous, that pout is so fucking sexy. And your wide eyes, you're like a bambi with those.”  
  
He brings their crotches together with one swift movement, Changmin feeling his erection pulsate through the leather pants. He groans and Yunho sucks his lower lip in his mouth, caressing it until Changmin is sure it's red, red, red. Meanwhile he feels Yunho's hands traveling, unzipping his pants and slowly dragging them lower and lower. He hears them drop to the floor but he has no time to pay attention to it because Yunho's hands are efficiently prying off his underwear.  
  
His cock springs up the moment Yunho gets his job done. The tip weeps precome already and it smears on Changmin's stomach. But Yunho doesn't touch, instead he spins Changmin around to face the mirror.  
  
“Touch yourself. Watch yourself.”  
  
His mind reels when he hears Yunho's words. He could never, ever please himself in front of a mirror but Yunho's voice is like a spell. He sees the older watch him from behind, shadows cast over his face, dark eyes clouded with lust as he wets his lower lip.  
  
“I know you want to, Changmin. Grab it, twist it in your hand and imagine it's me, claiming you all over again.”  
  
Changmin moves his right hand and palms his cock. It feels heavy and the touch makes him see stars in his peripheral vision. He strokes, long and languid, and he feels so airy-headed. He brings his left to fondle the sack, his dick jumping eagerly because of the attention. Changmin lets out a shaky breath before he manages to look at the mirror again.  
  
Yunho watches him with an intense fascination, trying to imprint every stroke, every hesitant touch in his memory. Suddenly Changmin feels courageous, proud, confident. He looks at his reflection, eyes too big and mismatched, pouty lips red and glistening and the high cheek bones shining in the dim light. His chest rises with every intake of breath and his milky skin glows with suppressed need. Changmin feels bewitched, sickeningly attracted to his own self as he pleasures himself. The heat coils, pools in his lower stomach and his thighs quiver under Yunho's gaze.  
  
Changmin breathes harshly when their eyes lock through the mirror. Yunho keeps murmuring words, encouraging and bold, distracting and dirty, some so lewd that Changmin thinks he's going to explode. He curls his left hand tightly around the base of his erection and dips the ring finger of his right in the slit, drawing precome with it. He looks back to Yunho.  
  
The darkness hides him partly, Changmin's shadow cast over his left side. Yunho stands there, pants tugged low enough and fly open to give him an access to touch himself. Changmin's eyes travel lower until he sees the dark curls and heavy length in Yunho's hand. The older male strokes himself, eyes on Changmin and god, Yunho is a big boy. Changmin lets out a noise pretty close to a wanton sob.  
  
“You want it, Changmin, you want it bad right?” My dick penetrating you, deep in your pretty little ass, fucking you hard and fast, thoroughly.”  
  
“Fuck, Yunho, just give it to me already!”  
  
Yunho presses him suddenly against the table, his erection digging insistently in Changmin's thigh when he reaches to clear the table with his arm. Bottles and tubes fall to the floor with a crash as Yunho bents him over the table. Changmin arches his back against Yunho's chest and he feels Yunho's cock slide wetly between his buttocks. He keens when Yunho marks his neck, his hands gripping Changmin's hips tightly.  
  
The mirror in front of Changmin's face gets blurred, his breath clouding the vivid image for a moment. Yunho reaches for the drawer and pulls out a clear bottle of lubricant and condoms. Changmin moans and turns his head to give Yunho an access to kiss him. The older plunges his tongue into his mouth hungrily and Changmin kisses back as hard as the weird angle of his neck allows. Saliva dribbles down his chin when Yunho retreats his mouth.  
  
“Open up for me Changminnie.”  
  
A slick finger prods his entrance and Changmin pushes back, his ass up in the air and his hands trying to get a hold of the smooth surface of the table. Yunho pumps his fingers with fervor, one turning into two and soon three. He scissors them and Changmin doesn't really care if his pace is a little too harsh. He pushes back eagerly, feeling Yunho's drooling cock against his ass, his hands holding his hips as he stands legs spread apart and chest against the table, supporting himself, trying to stay up.  
  
“Oh god, you're tight like a virgin. When was your last time? Ohh, I can imagine you writhing on a bed, fucking your own hole with those delicate fingers of yours.”  
  
Changmin is pretty sure that he is acting like a complete slut when Yunho draws another long whine from him but he just doesn't care.  
  
Yunho grunts as he grabs the condom, tearing the foil open as Changmin watches through the mirror, body spread on the table underneath him. He rolls the latex over his cock, long digits giving his shaft a few strokes before he turns his attention back to Changmin who deems his movements too slow and moans impatiently. Changmin feels the edge of table digging into his hip bones and he is sure he is already bruised beautifully. To his surprise, Yunho gestures him to stand upright.  
  
“Stand up, close to the table.”  
  
He closes the almost nonexistent distance between them, Changmin smelling the musk and the tangy smell of sex radiating from him. He grinds his ass against Yunho's front, feeling the hard of length of Yunho jerking between their burning hot bodies. The table in front of him glistens with precome and lube.  
  
A generous amount of lubricant runs down his spine, trickling down his thighs and he hears the slick sounds Yunho's making as he rubs the lube over his cock. It makes Changmin feel so dirty and he moans shamelessly at the sensations overwhelming him. The older mouths his ear, licking and nibbling until he whispers with a husky voice.  
  
“Lift your left foot on the table.”  
  
A hand slippery with lubricant moves to the back of his left thigh, supporting him. Changmin lifts his foot and balances on only one now but Yunho takes a hold of him, hands firm around his lithe body. He kisses Changmin's neck, lips wet before he circles his hand around the base of his erection and guides it to nudge Changmin entrance.  
  
The loss of light makes it hard to see but Changmin's eyes are glued to their reflection once again. The sight is so arousing, Yunho right behind him, entering him with a slow pace and Changmin burrowing closer and closer. The lubricant squishes out of him as he feels Yunho drilling deeper, the head of his cock pulsating inside Changmin already. The older bites his neck, probably for silencing his cries and Changmin throws his head back to let out a sob demanding Yunho to fuck him already.  
  
“Changmin, step on the table with your right too, I'll help.”  
  
And Changmin steps, Yunho's body and hands supporting him, helping him. At the moment he is propped up on the table, Yunho slides in completely and the feeling makes Changmin speechless. Yunho pants against his neck, eyes glaring at the mirror.  
  
Changmin turns his eyes to look at it too.  
  
The sight is obscene. Changmin's legs are spread apart, knees drawn close to his body as Yunho supports him. Changmin grips at the edges, mouth hanging open and saliva glimmering on his lips. He pants harshly, lets his gaze drop down to where they are connected. Yunho is buried deep inside him, the white of the condom barely showing. He leaks lubricant and the sight makes his cock harden even more, balls already tightly nested against his body.  
  
“Shit Changminnie, you look so gorgeous, spread open only for me.”  
  
Yunho's voice is rich and vibrant again, the tone almost dangerous and dripping with need and arousal.  
  
Changmin shudders against him, his cock making a happy jolt against his stomach. Yunho purrs, gripping his hips again and shifting slightly, as if testing if Changmin is ready. He rolls his hips upwards and it makes Changmin see stars for a moment. He allows Yunho to move him, to lift and pull him down and everything he can do is to stare at their dirty reflection.  
  
It doesn't take long until Yunho's thrusts are reduced twitches as he buries himself in Changmin again and again, movements sharp and precise. Changmin is making incoherent noises and he feels like he is about to burst, release pooling in his stomach.  
  
Yunho brings his hand to Changmin's balls, caresses them before he boldly presses his finger against the perineum, the action making Changmin gasp and shut his eyes tightly. He draws his hand to Changmin's neglected cock, pumping his fist up and down before he speaks again.  
  
“Look Changmin, I want to you to see how beautiful you are when you unwind.”  
  
Yunho is looking at him in the eye through the mirror again, pupils blown and lips parted. Changmin is hanging on the edge, the rewarding oblivion waiting for him as Yunho strokes him a few times before his left hand joins and he twists them both around Changmin's cock simultaneously.  
  
Changmin lets out a strangled cry when he finally comes, thick ropes of seed landing on table and on his chest, his cock pulsating wildly.  
  
“Oh Changminnie.”  
  
He feels himself convulsing around Yunho, hears the sounds he is making him emit. Yunho presses into him as far as he can and Changmin feels his cock go rigid inside him. The older lets out a shaky breath as his orgasm washes over him.  
  
The mirror is blurred again and Changmin wants nothing more than to just sink in the blissful unconsciousness. Yunho is sagged against his back, still holding them up as Changmin twists his neck for a kiss. Their lips meet in a loving manner and it's almost silly compared to their previous activities. Yunho breathes in him, eyes glossy and sated. When he starts to pull out, his legs partly give out and partly it's gravity who doesn't quite like them anymore and the couple falls to the dirtied carpet, limbs spread and tangled.

 

 

It's Yunho who recovers first, eyes searching for Changmin's. The younger gives him a relieved smile with mismatched eyes and it takes less than a second for them both to break into hysterical laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: "changmin is the youngest, yet most-hated professor in his dept. students don't like him because there's just no pleasing him, and his co-workers despise him because he's a cut-throat dickwad. his friends deduce that maybe he's been floating around a sexless limbo for quite too long, and just needs some action!
> 
> on cue friends' evil scheming, buttloads of tequilla shots and some hot, steamy action with seoul's most celebrated male stripper, jung yunho.
> 
> kink: sex infront of the mirror. i want them to shag like bunnies infront of yunho's dresser. with detailed descriptions of how much the visuals arouse changmin. also, dirty talking from yunho and throw in some other kinks too, if you want. be creative! xD"


End file.
